This invention relates generally to display boxes and more particularly to a convertible display case and desk organizer for displaying and storing writing instruments.
This invention is in the same general field as U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,122 which discloses a pen and pencil desk set which may be used for displaying a pen and pencil set and as a desk organizer.
The instant invention provides an improved convertible display case and desk organizer construction of the general type comprising hingedly connected top and bottom sections pivotable with respect to another along respective long sides between a closed position and an open position. The top and bottom sections each have latching elements releasably interengageable with one another for maintaining the top and bottom sections in their closed position. The top section has an elongate viewing opening formed therein along the length of the top section for viewing the writing instrument when the top and bottom sections are in their closed position. A first insert capable of releasably securing at least one writing instrument thereto is releasably placed in the bottom section. When the top and bottom sections are in their closed position, the writing instrument secured to the first insert may be viewed through the viewing opening in the top section. The arrangement is such that, when the first insert is disposed within the bottom section, the top and bottom sections and first insert assume a display case mode. After the purchaser has removed the writing instrument and first insert from the case, a second insert is releasably placed in the bottom section, which second insert has an outwardly extending portion which extends outwardly beyond the edge of the top and bottom sections when they are in their closed position. The outwardly extending portion has at least one aperture formed therein for receiving a writing instrument in a substantially upright position. The arrangement is such that when said second insert is disposed within the bottom section, the top and bottom sections and the second insert assume a desk organizer mode. In its display case mode, the viewing opening is covered by an elongate, transparent window releasably attached to the top section wherein the transparent window protects the writing instrument while allowing it to be viewed. In its desk organizer mode, the viewing opening is covered by an elongate plate releasably attached to the top section wherein the plate carries information about its user or any other indicia thereon.
In a preferred embodiment, the top section has a downwardly sloping surface having the viewing opening formed therein. The first insert has an upper surface and an elongate recess formed in the upper surface for releasably securing a writing instrument therein. The second insert has support means on which additional writing instruments can be stored within the case when it is in its desk organizer mode. More particularly, the support means comprises at least two spaced-apart vertical walls having aligned upwardly opening notches for receiving the writing instrument longitudinally within the bottom section. The walls define separate compartments which are adapted to store other articles, such as paper clips and the like.
It has been found that the convertible display case and desk organizer of the instant invention has significant advantages over the heretofore available cases of this general type. In particular, the case of the instant invention, in its preferred embodiment, is easily convertible between its display case mode and its desk organizer mode. Moreover, the viewing opening, which is covered by a transparent window in its display case mode, is adapted to receive a plate instead of the window for carrying information, such as the user's name, or any other indicia thereon when it is in its desk organizer mode. Also, when in its desk organizer mode, it has several separate compartments which are adapted to store other articles, such as paper clips and the like, therein.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of a new and improved convertible display case and desk organizer; the provision of such convertible display case and desk organizer which, in its display case mode, displays and stores articles, such as writing instruments, and in its desk organizer mode is used to secure the writing instrument in a substantially upright position; the provision of such a convertible display case and desk organizer capable of receiving a name plate thereon; the provision of such a convertible display case and desk organizer which, in its desk organizer mode, is capable of storing other articles, such as paper clips; and the provision of such a convertible display case and desk organizer which is simple in construction and easy to use.